


Triumvirate

by Torched22



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Clark Kent goes to a charity ball expecting to leave with a story. Bruce Wayne goes to a charity ball expecting to snoop on Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor goes to a charity ball expecting to get a piece of ass. All three get what they came for - and so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

Clark felt like a foreigner here, beneath the bright chandeliers and scrutinizing glances of the Metropolis elite. He had no desire to cover the event, but Perry sent him anyway. 

It was painful to see Lex, his old friend turned enemy. But Lex didn't remember their past together and that fact made Clark feel both relieved and pained. He had re-met Lex three years ago, after college, and the billionaire had shaken his hand as if they hadn't ever met before. 

It was as though Smallville had never happened. Their friendship never budded, never blossomed, never died and rotted away. Only Clark remembered that history and it would haunt him at night, in his dreams. His subconscious would summon up the glint of Lex's eyes, the tone of his voice as he spoke into existence the fact that they would be the stuff of legend. He would awaken, deeply saddened, the last notes of Lex's cologne clinging to his memory.

Somewhere along the way though, Lex's memories were taken from him. In interviews, when someone mentioned his twenties, Lex would politely steer the course of the conversation in a different direction. His missing decade was often attributed to amnesia as a result of a car crash. The only rub was that there was no car crash. Clark often wondered who had cooked up the car crash story, and if Lex himself believed it to be true. 

Whatever the case, he and Lex were left as strangers and he tried to keep his sights on his new gig. Clark donned the costume only a year ago and had taken to saving as many people as he could, as often as he could. It was stressful and difficult and he had spent the entire year trying to shape his image - with the help of the mayor of Metropolis and the President of the United States. But beneath the pleasantries of the higher ups, he knew that the government and people still feared him. He was powerful and they wanted guarantees that he'd never go off the rails.

He had to tread carefully. 

His stress levels were through the roof, so he tried to focus on "normal" things like work. Unfortunately, Perry demanded that he cover the annual Metropolis Charity ball, which brought him straight to Lex's world. 

Women were dripping in diamonds and pearls. Men wore tuxes and powerful cologne. Together, they danced in time, perfectly choreographed marionettes on a marble dance floor. 

In building his "Clark" persona, Kent tried to stay off the radar. He hid his stature by slouching, he covered his perfection with clumsiness and he his his face with cloaking technology provided by his glasses. But in this situation, too much hiding would prove the opposite of being inconspicuous. So he stood straight, wore his tux well, and adjusted his glasses every so often. 

"If you keep staring at him like that, the entire city's going to know that you have a crush," an unfamiliar voice shook Clark from his thoughts and made him jump. The gravelly but warm voice that spoke those words sent a tingle down Kent's spine. He turned to come face to face with a handsome man who looked familiar.

"Bruce Wayne?" Clark queried.

"The one and only," he extended the hand not holding a tumbler of whiskey. Clark shook it and felt another shock of...something...zip through his body. 

He'd only ever seen Wayne in news coverage and that coverage did him no justice. His face was clean yet rugged, his jet black hair arranged neatly, and his piercing blue eyes as crisp and clean as high tide. 

"W..what did you mean...about a crush?" Clark asked, confused, as he let go of the strong grip. 

"I mean the way that you're looking at Lex Luthor. I've been watching you and you've been staring at him all night." 

"I...I have not," Clark lied, his face tinting with a rosy blush. 

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Wayne added, "plenty have fallen prey to Luthor's charms." 

"Does that include you?" he asked. 

"Well, if it isn't Bruce Wayne," a silky voice spoke over Clark's shoulder and his stomach did a somersault or two. 

Clark turned and became the third point in a very powerful triangle.

"Luthor," Bruce held out his hand and Lex shook it, but his eyes were trained on Clark.

"And you're that reporter..." Lex's eyes were searching, as if his memory was conjuring up the other man's name. 

"Clark Kent," he extended his hand and Luthor grasped it. 

The world tilted, the room spun, and a buzz of arousal hit him so powerfully that the air vanished from his lungs. 

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Clark mentally asked himself. He wasn't attracted to Lex back in Smallville...was he? Okay...he was...but this was an attraction so strong that it hit him like a freight train. 

"Quite a grip you've got there," Lex extricated his hand and looked at Bruce. "Wouldn't want to get in a fight with this guy," he smiled.

Luthor finished the final sip of champagne in his flute and put it on a passing tray. 

"So what brings you to Metropolis Bruce? I thought you didn't like to leave Gotham." 

"I don't, but I'm always up for a good cause like this." 

Clark's senses were heightened and he wasn't purposefully listening to the other men's heartbeats, but he picked them up anyway. He hadn't even noticed he was doing it until he realized that Bruce was lying. 

That was...odd...why was Bruce lying? Was he not really here for the charity? And if not, why was he here?

"So Mr. Kent...have you come for an exclusive scoop?" Lex asked, eyeing him appreciatively. 

He had changed so much since Smallville, and something deep within Clark ached to touch and explore and figure out who this new Lex was.

"Something like that," he answered, lips parting, eyes unable to help themselves from sweeping over Lex's lithe form. Clark swallowed and the room got hotter, or so it seemed.

"Perhaps I should leave you two to chat," Bruce offered. He moved to walk away, but Clark's large hand grasped his arm and held him in place.

"No," he found himself saying. Both Luthor and Wayne looked at him questioningly. 

"I'd like both of you..." his words stuttered to a stop before continuing, "to stay." 

He dropped his hand from Bruce's bicep and watched as Lex stepped closer to him, eyeing him like a prized piece of meat. "And what exactly is it that you'd like both of us to stay for?" his head tilted, eyes glittering like cut silver beneath the crystal lights. His hands came up and straightened Clark's tie. 

A foreign noise escaped Kent's throat at the close proximity to Lex and he felt himself growing hard. This was just like that time...in the loft...before prom, when Lex had done his bowtie. 

"I...I..." he looked over to Bruce, then back at Lex. "I just want..."

Shit. Brain malfunction. Lex getting closer. His lips were inches away. 

"Sounds to me like what you want is to have some fun with Bruce and I. Is that what gets your rocks off reporter? Having two billionaires?" 

"Wh..no..." he squeaked. "I don't care about money." 

Lex scoffed, "yeah, right." 

"I'm serious," his voice was lower, grounded and steady. "I'm not trying to...get my...rocks off..." he could barely say the crude words. "And I care about what's in someone's head, not their wallet," he brought a hand up and brushed the temple of Lex's head with his thumb. It was a bold move, and he could hear Luthor's heartbeat picking up considerably. 

For a moment he wondered what the hell he was doing. He and Lex were enemies...well, at least Superman and Lex were enemies. But what if Clark and Lex didn't have to be enemies? What if he could rewrite their story?

It was a dangerous thought - one that could send him plummeting down an endless rabbit hole that ended in self destruction. But he was already falling.

"I think this ball has grown rather boring," Lex said cooly, looking around. I'd like to give you both a tour," Lex offered the word along with a shark grin. "If you'd be up for one, that is." 

It was a question, a challenge and a siren's song all wrapped up in one. 

"Okay," Clark found his mouth moving before logic could catch up to it. Bruce said nothing at all, but as Lex began to lead the way and Clark followed, he also followed silently. 

The lights and the crowd melted away as Clark followed Lex, nearly in a trance, down a hall, towards an elevator. The three of them got in and Lex laid his hand on a pad that scanned it. Up they went.

Surely he had lost his mind. This was going to end in sex, wasn't it? It was. Clark was beginning to panic. It felt as though there was no air in the elevator.

He had a whole, massive history with Lex and Lex didn't even remember. Would Lex make the choice to sleep with him if he knew the whole story? Probably not. Plus, Lex hated Superman. If he knew that he was Superman...he wouldn't be doing this, would he?So was Clark manipulating him? Was this wrong? His body didn't feel like it was wrong. His body felt like it was awake for the first time in over a decade. As if it had always known it belonged alongside Lex's, and his brain had only just now caught up. 

"I can hear you panicking," Lex broke the silence as the doors slid open and the trio got off and entered a penthouse suite. 

"You don't need to be so scared at the prospect of having a drink and a tour of one of my penthouses."

Clark just nodded, his face pale, and Lex grinned widely, chuckling as he showed them various rooms and the view from the kitchen with all of Metropolis spread out below. It was breathtaking. Finally, he led them down a long hallway to the room at the end - a study.

They ended up in a wood paneled space, adorned with the finest art that smelled of Lex and books and wood lacquer. Luthor sauntered over to a bar and poured three glasses of whiskey, handing a glass to Bruce and Clark who took a seat on a small sofa. After they had their drinks, Lex sat on an ottoman, facing them, at the head of their little triangle. 

"You were watching me all night," Lex stated factually. 

"I..." Clark cleared his throat, "I'm sorry." 

"No need to be sorry," Lex assured, grinning into his drink. "Had you met Bruce before tonight?" 

"No." 

"Hmm, well he and I went to Excelsior together for a brief time."

"So you're friends?" 

"No. I don't have friends and I'm sure he doesn't either." The pair exchanged, what would appear to a stranger, as an emotionless stare, but the current beneath it was rich with a foreign charge. Lex looked again in Clark's direction, he leaned forward and reached out for Clark's tie, pulling him to learn forward as well, then letting go.

"Why were you watching me all night?" Lex asked, his head tilted. 

Clark licked and bit his lip, looking at Lex, then Bruce, then back at Lex. 

"I...I feel like I know you," he admitted - leaving out the fact that he actually did. 

"Funny, I feel the same way about you."

"You should know though that...I'm not...I don't just..." his face flushed red with blush.

"You don't just what? Sleep around?"

Clark gulped. He nodded. 

"I'm not a throwaway Lex. Not someone to sleep with then toss diamond cufflinks at," his gaze bored a hole straight into Luthor's soul as he spoke the words and it made something rumble and awaken in the billionaire. Lex wondered how the hell Clark knew about his little...parting gift...for his temporary lovers. Granted, it was usually diamond earrings, not cufflinks.

Clark tried his hardest to ignore the warning bells blaring in his mind. This was morally questionable, wasn't it? It was a bad idea.

Lex was startled by the bold proclamation and unexpected information. His hand cupped Clark's face, which instantly turned into it as if it belonged there. Lex couldn't believe how smooth and blemish free the reporter's skin was, it almost seemed to glow. He caressed it with his thumb before moving his hand to run it through Clark's hair. Kent just bowed his head and let the nimble fingers glide through his silk hair, his face turned towards Bruce, his eyes hooded. 

Bruce didn't even know this kid - this reporter - and yet, he had single handedly derailed his ops mission for the night. He was easy to look at - too easy. Head tilted in Luthor's grasp, bright green eyes staring at him from beneath sweeping lashes.

He had grown up with Lex in a sense, but Luthor was right, they weren't friends. Not to mention, Bruce knew that Lex was into some shady business dealings. But in waltzes this reporter with his painfully beautiful eyes and honest face. He had to be 6'4...and even though he was wearing a suit, Bruce could tell he was built strong. He emanated something that felt like sunlight and warmth and goodness that was so polar opposite of himself that he couldn't help but be drawn in. 

He'd never even entertain the notion of fucking Lex Luthor, but this kid was so infatuated with him. He was drawn to Kent and Kent was drawn to Luthor and now here they all were. 

Lex stood suddenly, grasping a fistful of Clark's hair and pulling him up, then smoothing it back into place. 

They stood incredibly close now, so close that Clark could feel Lex's breath skate over his skin. The older man was only a few inches shorter than him and he looked up at Clark with arousal and a challenge in his eyes. The gravitas he generated made him feel more like a force than a person. 

"Do you like to take orders Clark? Or do you like being in charge?" 

Kent didn't know how to answer that question. He had a split personality problem. Clark took orders - Superman gave them. 

"Both, I suppose." 

"Interesting," Lex assessed him. "I pegged you as a submissive. Pun intended." His hand went to Clark's chest and felt his speeding heart, then he let his hand fall. 

Lex took off his jacket and tossed to a sofa behind him and the ottoman. He undid his tie and slipped it off. 

"You seem like a strong man Clark," Lex mused. "Rip off my vest and shirt."

"Wh...but...your suit is so nice..."

Lex's face remained stolid. Clark looked to Bruce for help, but the black haired man was just perched on the edge of the sofa watching and finishing his whiskey. 

"Do it." 

Clark brought his hands up to the vest and pulled in opposite directions. His fingers had caught the shirt underneath too and both came ripping away, buttons raining down like hail. 

There was so much pale skin and taut muscle, miles of Lex Luthor that had lived in Clark's fantasies for years. So much denial that he'd shoveled on top of his feelings and it was all dropping away in the dips and curves of Lex's muscled chest. Unable to bridle his arousal any longer, Clark's huge hands went to Lex's neck and his mouth crashed down upon the other man's.

Every interaction they'd ever had came rushing back to Clark and he poured a decade's worth of feelings into that kiss, his lips and tongue and teeth exorcising his demons, pouring them straight back into the man they originated from. Lex's hands were clawing at his back and he explored Lex's mouth as if they were born to be lovers and not enemies. 

Finally, he broke away, and Lex heaved for air. 

"What is it you want Clark?" Lex asked, his lips red and kiss bitten. Hope leapt up in Clark's chest and came out of his mouth before he could corral it. "I want to be inside of you, Lex," he heard his voice say. 

"Well, I don't bottom, but we'll see what we can do," Lex offered. 

Luthor was surprised when a look of confusion flitted over Clark's face. Surely this wasn't his first time doing...

Bruce stood. 

"Perhaps I should go," he set his empty glass down and moved, but Clark's hand shot out and grasped him by the arm. Bruce didn't move out of the grasp, and Clark let his hand snake around Wayne's waist and draw him in. He felt an indescribable pull to Bruce - totally different than the one he felt towards Lex, but it was there, and it was strong. 

He leaned in and so did Bruce. The kiss was deep and languid, unlike the one with Lex, and it lit a fire that spread all the way down to his toes. "Don't leave," he pleaded when they broke apart.

Clark's right hand was on Lex's hip and his left was entwined around Bruce's waist. Bruce's left hand came out and undid Clark's tie before sliding down his chest, undoing buttons along the way. 

"You've never done this before," Bruce stated, pulling away the tie and button down with his right hand and dropping them on the floor. His left hand undid Clark's slacks and slid them, and the boxers beneath them, down in one motion. Clark toed off his own shoes and socks. Suddenly, he was standing before Lex and Bruce, stark naked.

Clark blushed brightly, the flush spreading down his neck and onto his chest. His cock jutted outward, heavy and straining, its head dripping and shiny. 

"A threesome you mean?" Lex queried.

"No...he's never been with a man before," Bruce offered, as if he were granted the gift of seeing inside Clark's head.

Lex's eyes could barely conceal their glitter of shock. 

"Is that true?" 

Clark couldn't answer how he wanted. He couldn't say that some part of him had always been waiting for Lex. Waiting and waiting since he was sixteen. He was embarrassed and tears threatened to sting his eyes. Lex only pulled him closer though. 

"Kiss me again," Lex asked, his thumb pulling on Clark's chin. 

Clark's head tilted and he brought his lips to Lex's. 

Something bright and brilliant flashed behind Luthor's eyes. Some forgotten memory, some fragment of something. He'd felt these lips on his before. A shard of the past became clear to him and he looked up in the sunlight and at this very same face kissing him now. This reporter, his lips plump and pink, his hair wet and stuck to his forehead, fear in his eyes. Breathing life into him.

His heart stuttered and he pulled away breathless. 

His past had been coming to him in bits and pieces, but nothing as clear as that. 

How did he know this young man? It was something deeply rooted. He felt as if he knew him, because he did, and he'd not let this go.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Bruce snapped them out of it.

The trio moved, separating, walking down the hall, only to enter the bedroom together.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark felt so vulnerable...so exposed. Maybe it was because he was the only one of them who was fully naked. Before they had left the study to move to the bedroom, Clark reached for his clothes, but Bruce grabbed his arm and shot him a disapproving glare. So he left his garments behind in a heap on the floor. The tux was rented and he already felt horrendously guilty for the creases that were undoubtedly forming. 

His concerns over his suit diminished though, as he followed the two men back to the bedroom that they had toured just moments earlier. Clark's hands nearly shook with how nervous he was. Bruce could tell that he'd never had sex with a man...he was right...and now, here Clark was with two men. Two of the most powerful men on the planet. He had zero experience and chose this moment to dive into his repressed feelings for men? Was he insane?

"I can hear you thinking again," Lex grinned, his hands going to Clark's broad, tan chest. This was the single highest stakes relationship of Clark's life and he was terrified that Lex would just sleep with him and toss him aside. 

"I'm sorry," he offered, swallowing. 

"If you want to stop at any time, you just have to say the word," a shirtless Lex reassured. 

"No," Clark said far too quickly and with too much force. "That's the last thing I want." His strong hands pulled Lex forward, and he crushed him against his body. Bruce crowded in behind him and rubbed his clothed arousal against Clark's ass. The young man in the middle whined, moving forward then back, relishing the friction of his naked skin against the fine fabrics. 

"Tell me Clark," Lex purred into his ear. "How has someone, who is so clearly interested in men, never had sex with one before?" 

Clark's fingers tightened on Lex's hips. "I...hadn't found the right...person." Luthor only smiled in response. He reached up and rubbed a thumb over Clark's plump lips. Kent closed his eyes and sucked the digit inside, tasting every ridge and whorl with his curious tongue. His eyes had slipped closed and he noticed that the heat at his back was gone. When he opened his eyes, both Bruce and Lex were staring at him lavishing the thumb in his mouth. Clark let it go and wetted his lips as he made a rather bold decision to drop to his knees. 

He brought his right hand to the tenting arousal in Lex's slacks, and his left hand to Bruce. A hunger like he'd never experienced before erupted in his chest and his mouth watered. Lex's left hand went to his hair, tilting his head back just a bit, just enough to get a good look at him. 

The expression on Lex's face alone would have been enough to undo Clark who was suddenly, irrationally, quite angry that he didn't have a photographic memory. 

"Would you like to suck us Clark?" Bruce asked, his husky voice rattling straight down Clark's spine. 

"Yes," he began undoing the buttons and zippers on Bruce's slacks while Lex shed his remaining clothes altogether. He had to take a steadying breath as he took in the sight of a muscled, pale, hairless Lex Luthor. His cock was impressive, close to eight inches, and the shade of a purplish pink sunset. Bruce's skin was darker and his cock was the same length, but thicker and jutting out from coarse jet black curls. He wasn't sure who to start with, but Bruce grasped his jaw and pulled it open, dragging his face closer to his arousal and he simply...complied.

Bruce was heavy on his tongue, his cock was salty and he liked the taste. He chased more of that taste, moving his tongue, bobbing his head. Just because he was new at this didn't mean that he had to be bad at it. 

"Look at me," Lex ordered, and Clark's eyes flew open just in time to see precum dripping down Lex's cock. Clark squirmed and hummed around Bruce in response, his watering eyes going to Lex's. Clark pulled back and Bruce swore in anger. He reached out a hand and pulled Lex forward by the hip. He licked at Lex's balls before peppering kisses up his shaft and lavishing the head with his tongue. "Come on Clark, take me down," Lex laced his fingers in his hair but didn't pull. 

Clark began blowing him like he had Bruce, and he could feel Bruce's icy gaze on his skin, which made goosebumps erupt up his arms. "Does it turn you on Clark? Being naked, on the floor, sucking me as Bruce stands there in his fancy suit - fully dressed." 

Clark groaned. It did turn him on - immensely. His eyes went to Bruce, but Lex warned him not to stop. 

"You can do better," Lex said from above him. "Be a good boy. Take all of me." 

Clark's cock twitched and dribbled. He wasn't sure if he could do it, but he wanted to try. He began lowering his head on Lex's arousal, feeling the prick of his watering eyes. 

"You're doing so good," Lex encouraged. "Breathe through your nose. That's it..." Lex purred, his cock twitching in Clark's mouth.

Knowing that he was pleasing Lex only fueled the fire of his arousal. He felt Lex's cock hit the back of his throat - and then slide lower. His nose hit Lex's pubic bone and drool escaped out the sides of his mouth. It felt so good to have his mouth full of Lex, he never wanted it to end. He swallowed around the intrusion a few times, and then Lex was pulling him off. 

"Stand up," Bruce ordered, and he did. Clark moved to undress Bruce, but Wayne stilled his hands. Clark looked crestfallen. 

"I'm going to do this clothed," Bruce said in a 'don't fight me on this,' voice. 

"And people think I'm the uptight one," Lex grinned. 

Clark on the other hand, didn't take the news so in stride. His face twisted in frustration. God, he wanted to see Bruce naked so badly. Incredibly badly. So badly, in fact, that his body chose to flip into x-ray vision and see what it wanted, regardless of Bruce remaining clothed. A hot wave of guilt flushed thickly through Clark who would never ordinarily violate someone's privacy like this. But his body...his body chose to ignore him...his power of x-ray vision taking itself in hand, regardless of Clark's wishes. 

What he ended up seeing was an incredibly muscled body covered in scars - healed bullet wounds - healed stitches. He was a veritable quilt of human flesh beneath that thousand dollar suit. 

Bruce's entire body flushed and the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. He had told them that he wouldn't undress and then...then Clark looked at him oddly, his eyes sweeping over his body. And he would swear to god that he felt...he felt Clark's eyes on his skin. Not on his suit. But on his skin. Like he was seeing through his suit. 

Alarm raced through Bruce, but he tamped it down and labeled it as paranoia. 

"Do I have to start on myself over here?" Lex's words shimmered in the space that was drowning with thick expectation. Both Clark and Bruce turned to look at the bed where Luthor was unabashedly reclined, legs spread. 

Clark had to take a breath and close his eyes for a moment. 

"What's the matter? Don't like what you see?" 

"No..it's...the opposite," he admitted. "I like what I see too much." 

"Then get over here and show me just how much." 

Clark wanted to move, but it felt as though his feet were planted to the floor. Perhaps sensing his panic, Bruce began moving first, joining Lex on the bed. The sight of both of them lying there, arousal upturned and begging for attention...it was almost too much to handle. It was too much to handle. Clark moved forward in a daze and chose the space between the two men to lie down himself. That way, he wasn't choosing Lex over Bruce or visa versa. 

It was Lex who made the first move. At first, Clark thought that Lex was moving to straddle him, but it was only for a minute. Instead, Lex was making his way to Bruce. Luthor straddled Wayne and took their cocks in his hand, delighting in the gasp the action elicited from Clark. Kent felt like he could only dumbly stare at the hot flesh moving between Lex's fingers. 

Jealousy began churning in his chest at being left out. His ears flushed a rosy color that was also traveling from his neck to his chest. Bruce's head was thrown back as he enjoyed the sensation and Lex's head was turned to Clark with a shit-eating grin. 

Unable to handle being left in the lurch any longer, Clark moved forward quickly - too quickly - and took both cocks in his mouth at the same time, stretching his lips obscenely. If he weren't superhuman, he never would have been able to manage it. But he did manage it. Bruce grunted and Lex made some breathless, shocked sound. Lex had to pull him off and push him away. 

He scooted up the bed and dragged Clark with him by his hair. "I can't help but wonder...just who it is that you're jealous of?" Lex asked the man atop him, their faces inches apart.

"N-no one, I'm not -"

"Yes you are. And you're a shit liar." 

Clark's throat tightened. That remark hit a little too close to home. He didn't have time to dwell on it though, because Bruce was grasping his hips, yanking them up sharply and Clark's head was falling to Lex's neck.

"I want to be inside of you," Bruce said gruffly. Clark's hips twitched forward. 

"Yes," he said instantly. 

"You're agreeing to letting me take your virginity you know," Bruce pointed out. 

"Well, his gay virginity," Lex added. "But the only problem with you taking it...is that I don't get to take it." 

A knot began forming in Clark's throat. He could scarcely believe that Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor were fighting over who would pop his ass cherry. 

"I started talking to him at the party first," Bruce said, knowing the argument was silly. "And he agreed to me being inside of him." 

"I think I know him from some other time," Lex sparred back. "Maybe another life. And I think he answered you before thinking about me." 

"Exactly." 

"Shut up." 

"What do you want, Clark?" 

Was the room tilting around him? Were they on the surface of the sun? Had he forgotten how to breathe? Because his brain was sputtering to a halt and he wasn't sure he could get it to start again. 

"B-both. I want you both to...to..." 

Lex wriggled beneath him with a keen. His teeth were gritted together when he dared speak. "I don't think you know what you're asking." 

But Clark thought he did. 

"Tell us. Exactly. What you're picturing," Bruce hissed. 

"I w-want both of you...in me...at the same time." 

"In you how?" Bruce was losing patience. 

"In m-my...ass..." he blushed a thousand shades of red. 

"So you want to go from never having had anal sex in your life, to taking two cocks up the ass?" Bruce said with mirth. 

It pissed Clark off. He could handle it. He knew he could. "Yes, that's what I want," he looked over his shoulder to those glacial eyes. "And if you don't want to agree to that, then Lex can have the first shot at me." 

"I should have known you'd be a bratty bottom," Bruce seethed. "I thought Lex would be the bratty bottom." 

"Hey. Not fair." 

Although Bruce felt irritated, he couldn't help the effect on his body that the mental image of two cocks in Clark's ass did to him. It wasn't often that anyone pushed back against Bruce, and it pissed him off. Normally, he'd walk away from a brat like this. But Kent was...different. He was exquisite with his rosy blush, glass smooth tanned skin, massive cock, cocksucker lips...

"It'll take a lot of stretching," Bruce directed the statement at Lex who then directed him to the nightstand. Wayne opened a drawer, pulled out a bottle and then returned, pushing Clark's back down and pulling his hips up. 

Lex was mad that he wasn't preparing Kent. Surely, he'd do a better job. 

Bruce slicked his fingers and brought his thumb to Clark's hole as he rolled his balls with his other hand.

Clark just let out a little squeak. To distract him, Lex pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. He couldn't possibly tire of the way that the young reporter kissed him as though it were his life's mission. Most of his lovers were obsessed with skill - with being Lex's "best lay." But Lex knew that that thought was the furthest from Clark's mind. No, the young man kissed him with such searing honesty that it felt as though he were being flayed alive. 

Bruce met with no resistance as he slid a finger into Clark, then another. Clark continued his kissing assault on Lex, moving to his neck and sucking a purple mark there. Bruce slid another finger in, then another. Not so much as a single peep of dissent from Clark. No panic. No hesitation. He just took him like he was born for it. 

"If I was stretching you open, I'd have started with my tongue," he whispered into Kent's ear and the man above him shuddered. It didn't help that he could also feel Bruce's eyes locked onto his hole, watching his fingers disappear and reappear. Clark's whole body was shaking and sweat gathered at his brow. Thank God Bruce knew better than to hit Clark's prostate, or the young man would have been done for. 

"Need...fuuu...I'm ready...please," Clark was rocking back against Bruce's hand. His entire hand. Entering and exiting the young reporter. His back was trembling with hills and valleys of muscle. 

Lex was scooting up, his hands trying to maneuver Clark. "Turn around," he ordered. "And get up here Bruce."

"N-no. I want to f-face you," Clark said timidly, unsure of how his words would be received. 

Some sort of emotion flashed across Lex's face before he reigned it in. Clark wanted it back.

"Okay. Then, line yourself up. It's you riding me. And Bruce..."

"You enter him first, make sure he can take it," Bruce offered, and he didn't have to do so twice. 

Clark began lowering himself onto Lex's cock and he gritted out a moan. He took him easily and felt so nice and full that he wondered how he had ever survived being so empty before this. Bruce's hands went to Clark's ass, pulling his cheeks apart and watching as Lex disappeared into him. 

"Are you ready for more?" 

"Yessss." 

The bed dipped behind him and his heart began skipping beats in anticipation. His movements on top of Lex slowed, then stopped, as he waited. 

The waiting was unbearable, for all parties involved, but Bruce was a teasing bastard. 

"Come on Bruce. Please."

"Please what?" he heard from behind him.

"Please, I need you." 

"You need me to do what exactly?" 

Clark made a helpless and frustrated noise that Lex immediately catalogued. "I need you to...to fuck me." 

"Lex's cock isn't enough?" 

"I- I didn't say that," he was actually distressed now. 

"Quit fucking with him Bruce and get you cock in his ass." 

"Only if he begs." 

"Please Bruce, I'm begging you," sweat dripped off his brow. Then, he felt a pressure at his entrance. His arm shook.

"Are you sure you can take this Clark?" Lex asked, his eyes filled with a warmth that Clark had so desperately missed since Smallville. 

"Yes." 

"Good," Bruce said, pushing forward. "Fuck you're still so tight. Tell me if - if I'm hurting you." 

"You're not. It...feels good...so good," Clark's voice was high and tight. His prostate was now being hit constantly and the pleasure was indescribable. He was so grateful for his alien biology, for his inability to feel pain. He looked down at where he was joined with Lex and his x-ray vision flipped on like a light switch. He saw both Bruce and Lex inside of him and his face grew hot. He buried his face next to Lex's head in a pillow and squeezed his eyelids shut so that he would incinerate the penthouse. 

He could no longer help the litany of swear words and moans and grunts. 

"You feel so fucking good," Lex's hand was carding through his hair again. He kissed Clark's mouth, and neck, and his eyes - when they opened - were so gray and beautiful that it made Clark's heart clench. 

"This isn't going to last," Bruce said, slamming in harder. 

Clark's cock twitched and Lex grasped it, pumping him in time with Bruce's thrusts. Too quickly, Clark was coming - hard. Ropes of white were pulsing from his cock onto Lex's pale chest and his ass spasmed around the two men, who both began to come. Clark felt their hot seed filling him and it turned him on so much that it dragged his orgasm out. He was ejaculating an obscene amount of come onto Lex, who's face was twisted with ecstasy. Lex was muttering Clark's name and pressing his cock up, sliding it against Bruce's twitching cock and through the slick come that now coated Clark's insides. 

The entire experience wasn't like anything Clark had known, or probably would know ever again. 

Finally - Bruce pulled out and rolled onto his back, breathing hard. Carefully, Clark lifted off of Lex and pushed the men apart so that he could lie in the middle. 

He felt so fucking empty, but satisfied - used, come dripping from him. He felt embarrassed at his next thought...that he'd love nothing more than to pull both of them into his arms. 

He must have spoken that thought aloud, because Bruce was propped up on a shoulder, staring down at him. "I'm not a cuddler," he said, before moving to leave. But Clark reached out and pulled him in instead. With a hand to his neck, he drew Bruce into a kiss. He tasted like alcohol and mint and the kiss sent a fresh shudder echoing through Clark. Lex had rolled to his side and began kissing and biting Clark's nipple. 

"God, is this ever going to end?" Clark asked no one particular. 

"Only if you want it to."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't want it to end. Ever," came Clark's reply. He gently pushed Lex onto his back and began sliding down his chest, to his abdomen. "Thank god I was facing Lex when I came," Clark whispered to Bruce. "I would have ruined your suit." 

"I think it's ruined regardless," Lex dryly chuckled, his head turning towards Bruce to note the sweat stains and irreversible wrinkles. "You sure you want to keep that on?" he tried. 

"Yes," Bruce shut him down. Luthor found it ridiculously odd, but he didn't push it. It seemed like he had an amazing body beneath those suits...why would he want to hide it?

Lex and Bruce's conversation died as Clark began to lick his own come off Lex's chest. He tasted sweet and was blindly unaware how odd that was... how it was not at all typical of humans. "Fuck," came Lex's breathy response as he watched. Unable to bear it, Lex pulled him up for a kiss to taste Clark on his own tongue. He caught the sharp sweetness and pulled back, swiping a finger through his Jackson Pollock'ed abs and bringing the spend up to his lips for an unobscured taste. 

Cloyingly sweet slickness slid along Lex's tongue and his brain stuttered as it registered the wrong taste. Lex had more than his fair share of experience when it came to giving head and this was all wrong... so wrong that it nearly shut off his arousal and turned on his scientific brain. 

"How the fuck are you still hard?" Bruce asked, trying to tamp down the wonder and annoyance he felt at it. It was like this Kent kid was superhuman. How was he just some lowly, nobody reporter with a body like that? With eyes like those? He seemed impervious to pain and had the stamina of a god. Fuck was he in the wrong line of work. 

Clark groaned as he pulled Bruce closer to himself, desperate for a kiss. As turned on as Bruce was, his own curiosity had begun to get the better of him. There was just something so different about Clark...he itched to explore every facet. 

Kent's eyes were on Wayne's half hard dick jutting out of his fly, starkly contrasted against the jet black fabric of his suit. Lex was reviving as well...but neither of the older men were at Clark's level. His cock never flagged, not even after orgasm. He was ready to go again instantly.

"Just how strong are you Clark?" Bruce asked when their kiss broke. Clark blanched, fear roiling in his chest. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to sleep with anyone, especially two curious business men. What if they caught on to his secret?

He didn't answer.

"I want you to pin my hands above my head with your right hand and stroke me with your left." Clark didn't waver, he obeyed immediately, bringing Bruce's wrists together above his head and pinning them there. He loved the feeling of power that flooded him as he held the strong man in place and stroked him. His lips were parted and he struggled not to openly pant. His gaze flicked between his two lovers. 

Clark's brain pulled another mutiny and flipped into x-ray vision. His eyes roamed over Bruce's body and he watched goosebumps rise in their wake. Fuck...did Bruce know he was looking through his clothes? His panic at that was overridden by his desperation to lick at every scar, to memorize every bump and mark. Bruce squirmed beneath him. 

"You like being in charge," Bruce stated flatly, trying not to give away that he now KNEW that Clark could see through his clothes. He was exhausted and horrendously confused, but he'd be damned if he'd stop now. This parallel universe he'd wandered into was intoxicating and perhaps by continuing on with this...with Clark...he could figure out what the hell was going on. 

"I - I guess...I like being in charge..." 

Lex hated indecision and waffling answers, but he only found Clark's subtle exploration of his own preferences endearing. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I want you to do what you want with me," Lex said suddenly. Clark's ministrations with Bruce ceased. 

"W-what?" 

"No orders. Just give Bruce a little reprieve there before he loses circulation in his hands...and do whatever you want with me..."

"W-what if I want to..."

"Be inside of me? Go for it." 

"But you said that you don't...bottom..." 

"Stop thinking and start doing," Lex ordered, his deep voice wrapping around Clark's spine and sending shudders through his entire body. He looked to Bruce once, for permission, and the jet black haired man only nodded yes. He let out an infinitesimal sigh when Clark let go of his wrists. Maybe he had been holding him down too hard. 

Clark moved to Lex, stalking towards him on all fours like a lion. Rather than be afraid, Lex's eyes glimmered with mischief. It was like a flip had switched in Clark and confidence rolled through him. He exuded strength and power and lust as he towered over Lex before kissing him and then whipping him around a bit brutally, pushing him face-first into the mattress. His strong hands went to his hips, wrenching them up so that he could part Luthor's cheeks with his huge hands and lick a stripe from his balls to his hole. 

Luthor made an embarrassing sound at having been caught completely off guard. He was *not* used to *ever* being caught off guard, but he certainly didn't mind the turn of events. Still, he burned with a bright flush at having made a sound that he didn't know he -could- make. As for Bruce...he was closely eyeing the proceedings, watching as Clark stretched Lex open, first with his tongue, then with his fingers. 

Even though he'd already come once, the notion of being inside of Lex was driving Clark wild. He worked his fingers in haste and turned Lex so that his back was on the bed. 

"I should have you suck me as he fucks you. I bet that'd make front page news," Bruce said with a shit-eating grin. "Billionaire Luthor used as cum dump..."

Lex shot him a deadly gaze, but he could tell that he was enjoying the ribbing. "I think Clark's impressive cock is worth taking..."

"You have a point," Bruce stared at Clark's angry red dick. 

All eyes were on him and he was ready to lose it without even having touched his cock head to Lex's ass. Clark's eyes burned and he rubbed at them, fighting back his heat vision. 

Lex was staring up at him with a puzzled look on his face. "You alright?" 

"Y-yeah," he lined himself up. "You ready?" 

"Yes," Lex lied. Truth be told, he hadn't bottomed since he was 22. It was a relinquishing of power that he swore he would never do again after the few times he tried it back in the day. It made him feel scared and vulnerable, but...but he told Clark to take what he wanted, and he meant it. Kent was gorgeous above him, his hair curled with sweat, eyes intent. 

Another memory sprang from the grave in Lex's mind and nearly suffocated him with its potency. This same face...so much younger...staring at him in wide eyed horror. But just as quickly as the memory rose, it fell, scattering into an ocean of static. Clark was pressing inside and the breath left Lex's lungs. 

Kent's confidence had wavered, perhaps even died. He was being so cautious...so careful...he seemed scared almost.

Clark had waited a lifetime to be here with Lex...he'd been attracted to him since forever...but was this really *his* Lex? As he began fucking his best friend turned enemy turned...what?...he tried to push away all the labels and the threat of over thinking and just be in the moment. Still, Smallville hung around him, draped along his shoulders like his new Superman cape, wrapped around his neck it squeezed. Nostalgia so strong that it burned like Kryptonite and threatened to bring him to his knees. 

He leaned forward and kissed Lex deeply, languidly, pouring everything he felt from Smallville into it. That same heat gathered behind his eyes and tried to spill over. He could feel Bruce's gaze boring holes into him like lasers and he heard Wayne's hand on his own cock. 

Scared of his own power, Clark propped himself up on his right arm as he fucked Lex aand with his left, he reached past the edge of the bed and gripped the wood bed frame. "Not gonna last Lex...s-sorry.."

"It's okay," Lex offered. His brain screamed in terror at how completely at home he felt with Clark. That feeling of *knowing him* flooded his chest and made him feel out of control. He ached for those long forgotten memories that only floated towards him in splintered pieces. This experience was nothing like the last time he bottomed. With Clark he felt full - complete - whole. Every thrust sent tingles skating along his flesh. It was satisfying in ways that he had forgotten sex could be - which is saying a lot coming from a sex addict. 

Clark gripped the bed frame as he came, unaware that it was cracking in his hand. Unaware that when the sun rose the next day, that broken bed frame, coupled with his oddly tasting semen would send Lex on a quest of curiosity that would threaten to derail every secret he had. For now, he was simply engulfed in Lex's heat, drowning in his cologne, intoxicated by his flawlessly soft, marble-cool flesh. 

Kent mumbled something against Lex's shoulder as he began to come and even though Lex couldn't make out the words...the cadence...the tone...he knew what the words were. 

"I love you." 

Lex's heart clenched as he tried to deny what he thought he heard. The warmth it forced through his chest, the feeling and emotions, they made him come harder than he perhaps ever had. Clark's huge hand was pumping him through it and once he was done, Clark kissed him and then moved away. He was pushing Bruce back, moving his hand away and engulfing his arousal in his infernal mouth. 

Lex, sated and spent, was still watching. He turned and brought a hand to the back of Clark's head. "Good boy," he was running his hand through Clark's hair and Kent hummed around Bruce's cock, which made Wayne's head roll back. 

"You're doing so good for being a beginner...remember when you took me so deep? Do that now...for Bruce," Lex encouraged. He was still catching his breath and was beyond exhausted, but it satisfied something deep in his chest to give these gentle orders and encouragement to young Kent. And to watch Clark drink them up. To see Clark derail his fellow billionaire with his tongue and lips. 

"Hollow your cheeks," Lex's fingers played with the hair at the back of Clark's head. It was so fucking soft. 

"There you go. Now take him all the way...breathe through your nose." He watched Clark obey. 

"Good, so good," Lex purred. He could tell Clark was struggling with his own spit. "Now swallow around his cock..."

"Ah...fuck..." Bruce was startlingly avoidant of being vocal, but he couldn't hold this back. 

"You're going to swallow all of his come, aren't you?" 

Clark hummed in an affirmative way and Bruce began to come, pressing further down Clark's throat. He poured himself into Clark's mouth and throat and felt him swallow over and over again. 

Finally, he was done and Clark was pulling off. 

"You did so good," Lex soothed... He truly was beyond impressed with Clark. He watched the praise roll through Clark who glowed with it. 

The night was unlike anything Clark could have ever imagined coming to fruition. 

After escaping to the bathroom and cleaning himself up, Bruce retrieved his tie and jacket and informed Lex and Clark (still in bed) of his departure. 

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Clark asked. Normally, both Bruce and Lex would consider that question whiny and clingy but Clark...Clark just asked it with an open sort of honesty that only made the question clear and innocent. 

"I don't know," Bruce answered truthfully. 

Wayne left. 

Clark stayed the night in Lex's bed, and he ended up wrapped around the billionaire who had to peel him off in order to get up and get ready for work once the sun rose. He left Clark a note, unable to disturb his slumber. His sweeping lashes, chiseled cheekbones, mussed hair, tanned flesh...fuck...Lex didn't even want to leave, but he had to. He didn't want to leave in this manner, but he knew that if he woke Kent, he wouldn't have the resolve to leave. 

When Kent finally awoke, he shoved away his feelings of empty abandonment and simply moved forward in time. He performed every necessary perfunctory task and returned to his life. 

He wanted to reach out to Bruce and Lex as the days and nights passed, but he didn't want to come off as desperate. So Clark resumed his work at the Daily Planet by day and fit in being Superman whenever he could. Being Superman was more than enough to occupy his time. He was so new to the scene and was still trying to ensure the city and its leaders that he was a benevolent force for good. 

But no good deed (or effort to perform good deeds) goes unpunished. 

Clark knew that other 'heroes' existed. What he didn't expect was that they would take any issue with his existence or his efforts to protect Metropolis and the world. 

It seemed that Clark's...er...Superman's biggest dissenter was Batman. He had had a few run-in's with the bat at night in both Gotham and Metropolis and it was obvious that Batman thought that Superman had too much power. He had 'heard' Clark's spiel, but didn't seem to believe it. He was hard and curt and the two had distanced conversations in the dead of night, but little more than that. 

It was Clark's old friend Barry who truly reached out to him in an attempt to bring him into the superhero fold.

He was given coordinates and a date by Barry and was asked to meet the 'other heroes.' 

Stuffing away his anxiety, Clark donned his Superman suit and took off to meet his peers. He was grateful that he had a friend in The Flash, but he already knew that he had an enemy in Batman. It made fear churn in his chest, but he couldn't show any of those feelings. Rather than panic, he flew to the location he was given and strutted in with a false confidence. 

The Flash, Wonder Woman and Aquaman were there to immediately greet him and he began to socialize with them when a door swooshed open. 

Like storm clouds gathering, a figure enrobed in black waltzed into the room. Clark's back was to the new presence, but he already knew who it was. The reigning king of this superhero league: Batman. 

Slowly, Superman turned and - for the first time - looked at Batman. Really looked at him. Up close. In the light. 

His heart nearly stopped. 

So did Bruce's. 

Despite the costume, Clark recognized those sharp blue eyes. And with his x-ray vision, he could see that familiar body. 

"Bruce," he whispered...

"Are you fucking x-raying me right now?!" Batman rushed forward. Panic, embarrassment and fear warred within Bruce's chest. He was infuriated. Superman was Clark? Clark fucking Kent? And he'd...he'd fucked him...he...

Betrayal erupted within Bruce. 

Clark was taking backward steps, his hands out in front of him in an attempt to placate.

"Look, Bruce, I - I didn't know that you were..."

"SHUT UP!" Bruce screamed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FOLLOW ME..."

"But I - "

"NOW!" 

Diana, Barry and Curry were awe-struck and completely baffled as to why their leader was screaming at - now - the most powerful being in the universe. They could only watch stunned as a blushing Superman followed an irate Bruce Wayne out of the room.


End file.
